


Commemorate

by managerie



Series: RINCH [30]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Established Relationship, M/M, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Two Thanksgiving Drabble taking place a week after Dead Reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commemorate

~ * ~  


John stops short when he senses someone has entered his loft. He stands outside the door, slowly reaching for his gun while listening for any indications of who is there.

A much loved and familiar voice calls out, “It’s just me, John.”

John relaxes and enters his home. He notices the dining room table is decked out with linens, china, and food. “What’s all this?”

Harold turns from the stove with a blush all the way to his pink ears. “I just felt very thankful this year.”

John’s heart stutters and all he can do is kiss Harold rather soundly.

 

~ * ~


End file.
